The love triangle
by TLPB3
Summary: Juliet meets a mysterious stranger at a birthday party... will she be able to resist his charm?


Juliet is invited to a girlfriend's party where she meets Romeo.

At the end of the evening, Juliet sees Romeo towards the buffet, their eyes meet. The room where the celebration took place was really huge and yet full. The crowd and the lights were disturbing Juliet's vision, in the distance, Romeo nodded at her as an invitation to join him.

« Oh! There you are! » exclaims Juliet a few steps from Romeo.

« I'm always close to you, Juliet, come, please, follow me » answers he. So, creating a path among the mass of guests, Romeo holds Juliet's hand and both move away. Romeo and Juliet isolate themselves in another room of the house, probably the office, and find themselves alone, out of the noise once the door is slammed. They are silent and content to look at each other… After a few minutes Romeo asks Juliet if she is having a good evening while passing his hand through her beautiful blond hair. She doesn't answer, but Romeo acts and kisses her. Juliet looks at him for a moment and then runs away. Once outside, the air is fresh, Juliet feels good alone and reassured.

« Hey, you there! » senses a young man and asks her for a lighter. The young man, on his motocycle, wore an open black leather jacket and no t-shirt underneath. He looked at Juliet with wrinkled eyes and a slight smile on the corner of his mouth. Juliet looks up and looks at the guest she hadn't noticed during the evening. She frowned. The young man asked her the question again, getting impatient. She still doesn't answer and continues to look at him with her eyes wide open bu curiosity. After three times she finally answered and apologized for not having a lighter. Juliet was normally indifferent to this kind of boy and surprised herself to find some interest in him. So, waiting for the crowd to calm down to go home, Juliet sits in front of the house. The wind had calmed down and the air was getting softer. A question kept spinning in her head… « would she have sat there if the mysterious stranger wasn't there? ». He intrigues her very. She addresses him while keeping her eyes fixed on the ground and asks him for his first name.

« My name is Hugo but everyone call me H, and you are Juliet, nice to meet you » he said. When he said that Juliet went from smiling to frowning in a fragment of a second. She was indeed very surprised that he knew her first name when she had never seen him before.

« Don't worry pretty girl, I know everyone here » he replied laughing, then offered to take her home. It didn't take her log to think, the idea of getting on this bike was very exciting for her, and even more so knowing that it would be H the rider. She acted as if she had no choice, and hind her pleasure accepted the proposal. Juliet was a wise and well educated girl, very prude, but she wanted to live her life as she wanted and feel herself free. On this bike, in the middle of the night, Juliet followed her instinct and hugged H very tightly against her, she wasn't thinking about Romeo. The headlights stopped and Juliet recognized her house, H turned to her and told her that she had arrived at her destination. A slight disappointment could be seen on Juliet's face. She straddles the motorcycle to get off and the stranger waves at her to approach, he extends his hands and gently removes his helmet while looking into her eyes. Juliet, so close to Hugo's face felt like a certain adrenaline, she didn't dare to move and thanked him with a very small voice. She felt nostalgia once the helmet was removed. Hugo looked at the house of Juliet with admiration and asked her if it was her room that could be seen just above. He had indeed guessed that this was the Juliet room.

« Go to bed, it's already late » he said. Juliet was very fond of this bossy side. So she timidly said goodbye to H and rushed to her room. Once inside the house Juliet was all excited when there was not a sound. She was surprised by everything that had just happened. She climbed gently into her room, slippers in the hand to make no noise. Once in her room she undressed and detached her hair from her hair because of the helmet before noticing that all the windows were open. She rushed to close all the windows without asking too many questions and the went to bed after trying evening she had just spent. The next morning she was preparing for a new day, she had to go to lunch with Romeo. They were supposed to meet at noon in a very cute little restaurant where they used to eat with his parents. She put on a blue dress that she really likes because it has lace on her sleeves and collar. Once her hair is done, she finds herself pretty and goes to the restaurant. It's already noon and Romeo is a little bite late, so Juliet is waiting at the table that he had booked by himself and ended up ordering a drink in the meantime. By waiting she gets lost in her thoughts. The memory of this tenebrous boy kept coming back into Juliet's head. H had something special for sure, but she was in a relationship with Romeo. He was always nice to her and she felt good with him. After a fifteen-minute delay Romeo finally arrived.

« I'm sorry Juliet, my mother had a problem I had to help her, I made it as fast as I could, are you hungry? » he said, all breathless.

« It's okay, and yes I am hungry ». They ordered their dishes and had a good time but Juliet was a little head in the clouds. When Romeo asked her if there was a problem she only answered that she was a little tired.

« How did you get in yesterday? I looked everywhere for you » asked Romeo. Juliet didn't know what to say him, she knew she couldn't telle the truth and preferred to lie.

« I went home by taxi, I was too tired ». They finished eating and went home to Juliet, she offered to go up to the room but Romeo refused because he had to go home. They kissed to say goodbye and Juliet watched Romeo walk away in the street in this sunny weather. She went back to her room to finish her homework, she couldn't see the time passing. Three hours later she looked at her phone, she had a message from a girlfriend asking her to have a drink in a trendy bar where they liked to go. After taking a shower she prepared to go out and the took a taxi to get to the bar. Once arrived there were three other friends of theirs, they sat in a corner of the bar, Juliet liked the decoration very much. The owner was a friend of her parents. They were all having a good evening, the bar was staring to fill up and the atmosphere was in full swing. At that moment Romeo came trough the door with his best friend Mercutio, he had a name a little strange for his age but he was nice and funny. The joined the table and ordered a drink too. Juliet and her friend headed for the dance floor to have some fun. As her favorite music played, she wiggled and sang like a madwoman.. They went back to the bar to order another drink, when Juliet said « a cherry vodka please »

She heard « I didn't know you drank that type of thing ». She turned around quickly, it was H talking to her. He was dressed in black with his leather jacket as usual. He ordered the same drink. He asked her if she had enjoyed the motorcycle ride and she replied that he had known more comfortable with sarcasm. He smiled a little bit offended. Suddenly Juliet felt a hand in her back, it was Romeo.

« We're waiting for you at the table, are you coming? » he asked. Hugo took a black look at Romeo. Juliet told him that she didn't know who he was, that she didn't know him and they went back to their table, around midnight Juliet wanted to go home and asked Romeo to accompany her, he answered that he had just arrived and that he wanted to stay. Annoyed she took a taxi and left without saying goodbye to Romeo. Once she got home she sat in her bed and watched her favorite TV show. She heard a strange noise in her room, a repetitive noise. She gets up and goes to her window, someone threw small stones. She opens the window and takes a stone on her shoulder, she couldn't see much, it was dark. So she gets closer to the window, the light of the street lamp lights up Hugo, he was still there.

« I'm sorry about the stones I didn't want to ring the doorbell ». Juliet's heart is getting tight. « What are you doing here? » she asked him.

« I wanted to see you, you left the bar, I followed you to ask you if the boy I saw was your boyfriend ». Juliet closed the window and Hugo didn't understand what was going until he heard the balcony door open.

« Yes, he's my boyfriend, his name is Romeo ».

« I'm not interested » answers H. A silence weights on the conversation.

« Why are you here Hugo? » asks Juliet. She knew he didn't like to be called by his first name and played with it

« Don't call me that, I came because since I saw you I can't get you out of my head ». Juliet smiles because she felt the same way

« Juliet tell me it's not the reciprocal and I'll go away » there was a long silence until Juliet answered.

« It's not that simple H, I'm with someone else ».

« Where is he then? Shouldn't he be with you? » Juliet realized that H was right about their relationship. H laughed and Juliet got a little angry.

« Sorry I didn't mean to be mean, but it's the truth, I'm here, he is not. And I know that even if you don't say it, you feel the same way I do »

« No you're wrong! » she replied very quickly. H offended, walked away in the shadows. The balcony door closes… suddenly he wraps the door open, Juliet stood up and tells him he was right. He smiles, puts an hand on her cheek and kisses her on the forehead.

« Everything is in your hands, it's up to you » he told her before he leaving on his bike. Juliet's heart is tightening again, she's already sad to see him leave.

Juliet wakes up slowly the next morning and thinks she only dreamed, very quickly she realizes that all this was real. She can't repress her feelings, she has to break up with Romeo, will she do it?


End file.
